


away and he never came back

by bennybentacles



Series: whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, Hurt Klaus Hargreeves, Hurt No Comfort, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 02, Rain, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bennybentacles/pseuds/bennybentacles
Summary: he just wanted a walk and not getting stranded in the middle of nowhere with no means of communication
Series: whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953556
Kudos: 13
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	away and he never came back

**Author's Note:**

> whumptober 2020 no.27  
> Ok. Who Had Natural Disaster On Their 2020 Bingo Card  
> Earthquake | **Extreme Weather** | Power Outage

it was raining, really hard

Klaus is... Klaus is stranded in the middle of nowhere with no one as company, not even Ben because the asshole decided to fuck off into the after life, finally getting tired of Klaus and his bullshit

and Klaus is over it, he is really, not crying about it anymore, not trying to call Ben. _totally not_

so anyways, he was stuck, in the middle of nowhere, with the threath of the sparrow academy heavy over his head, Because he wanted to go on a walk

it was an innocent walk. it wasn't as if Klaus knew he would get lost and get stucked in the middle of a deserted road while the rain pelt down on him

"oh fuck me twice in the ass" he mutters, pushing his hair off. _again_. because its a bad decision really, his long hair he means. and he doesn't know why he thought it was a nice choice

he walked, to where, he doesn't really know but he needs to walk or else he'll freeze or worst, he'll have a flashback because the rain sounded like bullets hitting someone

he walked, didn"t stop even as his hands shook from the cold and his teeth clanked together and his legs shook and his vision blurred from tears, from exhaution, from the water in his eyelash

he carried on, walked and walked and walked the never ending road, cursing and screaming in intervals, tongue poking out to drink rain water once in a while

he panted, shaking hands pushing his hair once, twice, thrice and another time as he looked forward to the road that seemed to stretch for miles.

he's never gonna get out of here. Klaus knew he won't be able to get out that quick and he fears he'll freeze to death

so he walked, dragging himself forward because his other choice was to die and _he,_ he doesn't want to die, not anymore

but his vision blurred and turned and he bent down as he vomited and he can only gasp as he slowly fell to the ground

the last thing he saw was the grey sky as the rain continued to pelt down his body

**Author's Note:**

> i cant believe i only have to do four of this. im so glad that ill be able to finish the whole prompt list 
> 
> title from Burning Pile by Mother Mother 
> 
> yell at me on tumblr and twitter @bennybentacles


End file.
